1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to table apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved sportsman sink apparatus wherein the same is arranged for ease of storage, as well as for positioning relative to various support surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sink structure of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art for portable positioning in a manner as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,621; U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,169; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,830.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a sink structure including a portable battery supply to permit ease of pumping of water through an associated faucet structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.